Tinkering With Fate
by Purplerose128
Summary: Pixie Hollow Big Four AU (possible Hijack). Hiccup is the newest fairy to Pixie Hollow. He goes through feeling misplaced and some loss but he finds his place and his friends in other talents. But the balance and fearlessness quickly fades away when pirates discover where their home is and threaten to steal all of their magic. I'll explain everything else as I go...


**Hi~! So, I've been thinking about doing this AU for awhile now and, thanks to my friends Emily and Miku, I finally started this... mostly because I didn't want someone else in the Hijack tag to claim it on me...**

**So, I know I have Jack listed as a character but he won't be here for awhile. I'll explain that now. See, for a bit, this story will focus on Hiccup so that those of you who aren't too knowledgeable of the Disney Fairies world can learn some stuff with him (and I really like writing from his POV). Jack will come in after some important stuff happens to Hiccup. Until then, he'll meet up with Merida and Rapunzel, once he meets them. And lots of other Disney/Dreamworks characters will come in, as well as the already existing fairies in the worlds of both the movies and the books.**

**I'm not 100 percent sure Hijack will happen in this, but they'll still be the two more important characters once he shows up and starts doing things... I think (still working out the bugs in this fic...)**

**I put up this first chapter to experiment a bit and see who likes this and who doesn't. I probably won't be updating this too often because I already have three other fics going at the moment and I have to work out those bugs I mentioned. So, leave me a review and tell me what you think of this AU of mine. Please and thank you~! :)**

* * *

Tucked away, sheltered from the chill of the night, a baby lied awake with his eyes trailing after the stars of light that circled his room, thanks to the glow of his nightlight. A tiny smile trickles its way onto his face as the light slowly lulled him closer to the lands of his dreams. The infant lethargically cooed as his eyelids began to flutter shut, his relaxed state only to be interrupted by a hiccup. At the strange sound, his eyes fully opened once again and he stared at the lights dancing above his crib. A giggle follows another hiccup and soon grows into a louder laugh.

The slight crack in the window was blown open by a gust of wind, picking up dandelion seeds as it changed course and flew above the rooftops and into the glow of the moon. As the wind advanced towards the sea, all but one of the seeds fell victim to a snare or change in course. This final seed began a journey spanning several months to a far off land that many didn't imagine to exist, a world where a child will never grow up and magic reigned supreme. It was the land found when one followed the second star to the right.

It's long trip coming to a close, the dandelion seed drifted over the shores of Neverland, through the forests until it reached the border of a village of fairies. As it traveled through their town and made its way to the center of the tree that sheltered it all, one house by one became alive with excitement; for a new fairy was about to be born.

Gently nudged along by a fairy dressed from head to toe in purple with long black hair, the seed was escorted to the center of the tree. She gently slowed the breeze until the seed floated down to the floor. As she retreated to the sidelines, another fairy with smaller wings and hair as golden as the Pixie Dust he was carrying approached the fairy-to-be. He sprinkled the cup of magic onto the dandelion before he too gave it space to become what it was destined to be.

In the steadying glow of the Pixie Dust, a head of auburn hair poked up from the array of white clothing him. He rubbed an eye before glancing around the space, finding all eyes on him.

"Hello?" He called.

A feminine laugh sounded behind him and he stood to turn to the source. He found a woman floating there, with golden hair, a sweet smile and a dress that tapered off into dust. He heard some fairies in the background refer to her as Queen Clarion "Born of laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." She recited "I trust you found your way alright?"

"I… think so." The new sparrow man replied.

The queen smiled in response as she drifted towards his limp wings. "How about we test these out?" She ran her fingers over them and drew them to their full length, not far above his head, and a small glow emitted from them.

With her assistance, the sparrow man began to fly for the first time. He smiled when he felt the little breeze comb its way through his hair and tickled his freckled skin. But the grace of the moment was soon lost, as he tripped when he tried to make a smooth landing.

As he picked himself back up, he heard a few gasps of shock and someone muttering something about how he'd be "one of those fairies" but he didn't pay it much mind. He gave Queen Clarion an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head. She merely giggled at the gesture.

All at once, a circle of mushrooms surrounded the new sparrow man and other fairies came forward to place objects above them, allowing the items to hover. He glanced around quizzically before turning back to the Queen for some kind of confirmation.

"What are they?" He asked.

"They will help you find your talent." The Queen gestured to them "Find which one is calling you."

The auburn haired sparrow man complied and stepped around the inside of the circle. The first trinket his eyes met was a bronze paw print. He stopped in front of it and looked above it, at the fairies that were of that talent. A girl with wild red hair and a bow slung over her shoulder threw him a smile and the other five fairies soon followed. He gingerly reached his hands out to the item. He nearly had his hands on it before it fell and hit the top of the mushroom. The redhead's smile turned into a straight line and she shrugged.

The sparrow man scanned the circle of trinkets again. He wandered past a floating cloth bandage, peering up at the three fairies behind it. He noticed one dressed in pink with blonde hair that met her ankles before walking past it.

He gripped his arm as he looked around with uncertainty in his green eyes. Passing by a snowflake and a whirlwind of dust as well, his gazed stopped on a hammer made from a stick and a rock. He stared at it for a moment before passing that one by as well. Until, behind him, he heard a few gasps of amazement. He turned back to the hammer to find it levitating towards him and glowing as brightly as the Pixie Dust falling about the tree. He opened his hands and the tool landed in them, its shine intensifying even more, much to his and the onlookers' surprise.

When the light dimmed, the mushrooms were gone and the Queen stood before him once more. She smiled at him one more time before calling out "Come forward, tinker fairies and meet your newest member: Hiccup."

He smiled at the name. _Hiccup_ he repeated in his head _I like it._

Two masculine voices sounded through the crowd and advanced towards Hiccup and Queen Clarion; and Hiccup could swear he head a female voice occasionally chiming in with them. He was proven correct when two sparrow men and a fairy broke through the crowd and stopped in front of him.

The girl, sporting a short green dress and blonde hair put up in a bun, was the first to speak. "Hi, Hiccup." She greeted "I'm Tinker Bell and this is Clank and Bobble."

She gestured to the two behind her, one being a large sparrow man with shaggy black hair and tiny wings and the other being about the same stature as Hiccup was, with thick glasses and unkempt brown hair, respectively. Each of them greeted their new member, to which Hiccup smiled.

"Well," Bobble clapped his hands together "Shall we get going? You have to get to repairing that cart don't you, Miss Bell?"

Tinker Bell stood up a little straighter at the comment "Right; I almost forgot!" She turned back to Hiccup "Let's show you around quick and then we have to get to Tinker's Nook." The new Tinker fairy nodded neutrally before the quartet of fairies took off into the sky. They flew for a minute in silence before anyone said anything.

"So, you're lucky your arrival garment didn't rip or anything when you fell." Clank commented.

"Huh?" Hiccup gave a confused look.

"You see," Bobble began to explain "an arrival garment is _very_ fragile. It has to be well taken care of. And, well, we didn't expect for it to stay intact when you tripped."

Hiccup nodded in response "That would have been pretty bad, huh?"

"Oh, yes." Bobble remarked. He shuddered a bit before regaining composure.

"Anyway," Tinker Bell interrupted "let's get started on the tour, shall we?"

The boys complied and the tour began. Hiccup's new fellow Tinkers brought him through the Autumn Forest, where he witnessed some fairies practicing painting the leaves just the right shades of red, orange and yellow. They swooped past the border of the Winter Woods, where Tinker Bell explained they couldn't visit at the moment because they needed to hurry and seeing her sister in that season would keep her distracted for hours. Next they flew through the valleys adorning spring in Pixie Hollow and zipped through the Summer Glades, as some fast-flying fairies were in the process of catching sprinting thistles before they destroyed anything important to anyone else's work.

It amazed Hiccup that there was so much color and life in every season, even summer, which was currently the season the fairies were bringing to the Mainland. Everywhere he looked, fairies and sparrow men were hard at work with whatever talent it was that they possessed. But what he'd yet to see was where he would be using his talent with all the other Tinker fairies.

"Just wait until you see it, Hiccup." Bobble bantered on "You'll love it."

"You see," Clank continued "Tinker's Nook is right in the middle of everything because we help every talent that there is. We're more important than anyone may think."

Hiccup took in that last sentence instantly. He would be helping every other talent by using his own? That sounded great to him. That meant he could see all different fairies and make friends with them. As they neared the Pixie Dust Tree again, Hiccup's excitement grew with every passing minute.

They stopped near the base of the tree and Tinker Bell instructed Hiccup to look down and take a look at his new home. He did as he was told… and was kind of caught off-guard. Tinker's Nook was something of a hole, or seemed that way because of the sudden drop in the ground which was held together by the roots of the Pixie Dust Tree.

But, despite the initial shock of the look of the place, Hiccup didn't think it was too bad. Once he made it down to the ground and could stroll through the area, he did feel at home. He was impressed by all of the moving contraptions and fairies bustling about them, adjusting things and riding carts pulled by mice. He looked up and, avoiding falling maple seeds, saw this little spot in Pixie Hollow was much more alive than the aerial view let on.

"Wow," Hiccup sighed "This is great!"

"Glad you like it." Bobble commented "It always take some getting used to, but it's worth it."

Tinker Bell giggled "Trust me, it does." She glanced around them as they fluttered into a more residential area of the Nook "Hey, your house shouldn't be too far from here-"

"There it is!" Clank interrupted.

He pointed to a modest looking house made of large leaves and the door and window frames came from slabs of tree bark and sticks. There was a twig fence connecting to the back end of the structure, hiding what Hiccup assumed would be a small garden area with a tiny workshop in it. It was just one more thing that made Hiccup start to like this place. He may not have went for his talent right away, but he was starting to think it suited him well.

Tinker Bell turned her gaze up to the sun and her whole demeanor changed. She swiftly pivoted her head back the way they came and gasped "Guys, you can finish up here right?" She pleaded "I have to get working on that cart before Fairy Mary comes for my head." The sparrow men all nodded and the fairy flew off as quickly as she could.

Bobble cleared his throat "Alright, then… shall we show you inside?"

Hiccup was lead inside the building silently. The door swung open and he was left in a bit of awe once more. "This is all mine?" He asked, scanning the space that was outfitted with furniture crafted from the same materials as his house was; along with things that he had never seen before. He looked back at the still open door and noted the different objects that had been stuck in the ground to make a path to the entry way. They were like rocks, but they were more colorful and they had ridging on the border of their circular shape "What are those things?"

"Lost things." Clank replied "Stuff from the Mainland washes up on Neverland from time to time and we use it all the time."

"It's thanks to Tinker Bell, mostly." Bobble clarified "She uses them for tools and parts for her inventions. Maybe, if you ask her to, she'll take you to the Lost Things Beach and you can pick up some of your own." Hiccup nodded, excitement clear on his face. "We'll leave you to that, then. You have clothes in the wardrobe over there-" he gestured to said object.

"But they might be too big." Clank added "We were hoping the new arrival would be one of us, but we didn't expect you to be so tiny."

The two made their way to the door. "Come down to the workshop when you're ready. You have to meet Gobber and Fairy Mary." Bobble stated before shutting the door behind them.

Hiccup took a moment to look over the home that was now his, to breathe and move his wings in the sunlight tapering in from the windows. It was interesting to him how the seemed to sparkle and changed colors a bit in the light.

Once he goofed off to his contentment, he finally opened the wardrobe and found the clothes Clank and Bobble told him about. All of the articles were green, like his escorts' the rest of the fairies' in the nook were. And they were right; they were too big. But that was nothing a bit of cutting and ripping couldn't solve. He delicately stored his arrival garment away and switched it out for a new sleeveless shirt and pants in the apparent colors of the Tinker Fairy. On his way out the door, he saw a small pouch made from an acorn resting against the wall and grabbed it.

After getting only a little bit lost, Hiccup made his way down to the workshop and found Clank, Bobble and Tinker Bell working on a cart with a black and white mouse still attached to it.

"Uh, guys," the auburn-haired sparrow man stuttered "shouldn't you let the mouse go before working on the cart?"

"That's kind of the problem." Tinker Bell grunted as she fiddled at the harness "It got stuck and now so is Angus."

"Angus?" Hiccup repeated.

"That's his name." Clank clarified, after handing Tinker Bell another tool "He belongs to an animal fairy who lets us borrow him every now and then."

"And~ speaking of her…" Bobble tilted his head behind them.

Hiccup turned and saw the fairy with crazy red hair flying towards them. "Hello, Tinkers." She greeted in a thick accent "Are ye goin' to hand over Angus or do ye still need 'im?"

"He's uh... kinda stuck right now." Tinker Bell explained.

"What do ye mean 'stuck?'" She questioned.

"The harness won't come loose." Clank continued for Tink "He'll be out in a minute."

"He better; I need 'im fer herdin' dragon flies tomorrow." She turned her attention to Hiccup "Aren't ye the new fairy?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Hiccup." He replied.

"I look forward to flyin' with ye, Hiccup." She smiled "I'm Merida and, as ye probably guessed, I'm an animal talent fairy."

" I did and... me too." Hiccup answered.

"I think I… got it…" Tinker Bell grumbled. With another hard twist of her arm, the harness came loose and the mouse made its way over to his owner. "There you go; he's all yours."

"Thank you for letting us use him again." Bobble pretended to tip a hat to her.

Merida giggled "No problem. Just holler whenever ye need 'im again." She hopped on Angus' back and he turned back the way she came. "Fly safely, Tinkers."

"Back at you, Merida." Clank nearly shouted.

With a small kick to his side, Angus darted off through the nook, Merida gripping to his back and moving with him with ease.

"Good work, Miss Bell." Bobble praised.

"Thanks." Tinker Bell placed her tools back in her bag "All settled in, Hiccup?" He nodded "Good."

Any amount of quiet that was in the workshop was suddenly taken out when a booming voice flooded the area "You lot had better have that cart fixed!" All four fairies turned to see a beefy sparrow man with messy blond hair and a matching mustache. He approached the quartet and eyed Tinkerbell especially. "Do ye, Tinker Bell?" he pried.

"Yes, just finished." She gestured to the freed cart "We were just about to start repairing the damage we had to make in the process, but…"

"You have to meet Hiccup!" Clank shouted, pushing the smaller sparrow man forward.

"He's new, Gobber." Bobble proclaimed.

Hiccup only gave a nervous smile as the large Tinker looked him over like he was a morsel of food that went bad. Suddenly, his neutral look turned to a smile with missing teeth "Welcome to Tinker's Nook, lad!" He cried, patting Hiccup on the back just a little too hard.

"Gobber, what are you doing?" A female voice called "Did they get that mouse free yet?"

"They did, Fairy Mary!" he called back.

A round fairy with smallish wings and chestnut hair pulled back in a bun fluttered down to them with a clipboard in hand. She noticed Hiccup in an instant "Is this the new Tinker fairy?" She asked, tapping her pencil to her chin.

"Yeah, I'm Hiccup." Hiccup introduced himself for probably the hundredth time that day.

"Ooh, goody~!" She giggled "Let's see your hands."

He wasn't sure why this woman wanted to see his hands, but he didn't object to her. He held them up and she took them in hers, analyzing them with great intensity. Gobber peered over at them as well.

"Boy, we'll have to whip this one into shape; they're so dainty." Gobber complained.

"Oh, don't fret Gobber." Fairy Mary retorted "Tinker Bell was about the same and we worked her Tinker muscles in in no time." She released Hiccup's hands "He shouldn't be much harder to break in than her."

Hiccup wasn't exactly sure what they meant by that, but it seemed to be a good thing. After all, they compared him to Tinker Bell and she was apparently something very special around here. This may not have been his first pick for a talent, but he would try his best to find himself in it. After all, that hammer floated to him for some reason, right?


End file.
